Forbidden Love
by sik chix
Summary: A tale of romance, with a twist. Please r/r! we will luv u 4eva and praise u!!
1. Secret Relationships

Forbidden Love  
  
A/N: We are very sad, sad people! Please do not bombard our houses with crap!  
  
It was a beautiful day. It was the middle of summer and it was the kind of day when you just want to sit outside in the sun and do absolutely nothing.  
  
But it was different for these two people. Riff Raff and Magenta. They were stuck inside cooking and cleaning things while their master Frank N Furter and his play thing/groupie, Columbia did the previous mentioned activities.  
  
Riff and Magenta were brother and sister. But they had a terrible secret. A secret so terrible that if anyone found out, they would be forced to spend an eternity locked up.separately.  
  
Riff and Magenta were madly in love.  
  
So far they had succeeded in hiding their true relationship. But it was only a matter of time before somebody found out and they couldn't go on living like this. But the thought of being apart was too much to bear!  
  
So as Magenta gazed longingly out the window her brother came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.  
  
'Don't be sad, my darling,' he said to her, 'I feel your pain, I really do but one day, we'll get out of this place and back to our planet where anything is allowed.'  
  
'Riff,' she replied, ' the wait is too long. I need you now!'  
  
'Darling, the risk is too great.' Said Riff, 'If we get caught, we'll never see each other again and I don't know about you but I personally don't want that.'  
  
Magenta didn't want that to happen at all. The thought of it often kept her awake at night. It haunted her in her dreams and the consequences of it were constantly on her mind. 'Please!' she begged, 'they'll be outside for hours. We won't be caught, trust me.'  
  
Riff still hesitated, although the thought of feeling his sister's body up against his was almost enough to persuade him.  
  
Magenta felt his hesitation and knew she had to do something about it. She turned in his arms and brought lips close to his and stopped just before she reached them, 'Please' she whispered against his lips and kissed him gently.  
  
'Oh Magenta, my fair sister, when you kiss me like that I realise how madly in love with you I really am! Come but we must be as quiet as possible.' he said.  
  
And with that he carried her up to her room and threw her upon the bed. He leaned over her, attacking her mouth with his. Her arms twined around his neck and pulled him tightly against her. He pulled back to remove her dress, leaving her only in black lacy underwear, stockings and boots.  
  
'Beautiful,' he said wondering why people thought this was wrong, I mean they loved each other why can't people just accept that. He leaned down to kiss her again.  
  
Magenta's hands slipped from around his neck to under his shirt. She slipped it off and threw it on the floor and she caressed the skin on his shoulders and back.  
  
He moaned at he feel of her hands on him. Her hands moved to down to his pants and slipped them off. She kicked her boots off and he pulled her stockings off. Now they were both left in their underwear. They gazed into each other's eyes before crossing the point of no return.  
  
He carefully unclasped her bra and slid it off. She removed his underwear and hers soon followed. Now they were completely naked.  
  
Riff whispered to Magenta as he leant over her, 'My darling sister. I've waited for so long to feel your body up against mine again.'  
  
'I know Riff, my dear brother, I know.' And she kissed him passionately as he slid inside her. They both gasped at the feeling. They began to move falling into a familiar, but no less exciting, pattern. Magenta moaned loudly and Riff was forced to kiss her to smother the sound (not that he minded).  
  
She began attacking him passionately with her tongue and Riff replied with equally passionate kiss.  
  
They climaxed simultaneously and Riff collapsed on top of Magenta's prone body, drenched in sweat. They lay there for a few minutes, until Riff recovered enough to push himself off her.  
  
Riff decided to break the silence, "That was amazing," he said, hoarsely.  
  
"Mmm." Magenta said, having not quite regained the power of speech.  
  
Riff kissed her softly once more, then sat up. "Come on, my dear," he said, wearily. "We really should get up and finish our work."  
  
That statement shocked Magenta out of her love-drunk stupor. "I suppose you're right," she sighed.  
  
They dressed in silence, just revelling in the afterglow of the love they had just made. Once they had finished, they kissed softly one final time and did their secret sign to each other and walked out to get on with their lives. *** *** *** 


	2. Evil Thoughts

Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Although Magenta appeared to be working, her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't get her mind off her brother's tight embrace. She was in agony, not being able to have her brother by her side and show her affection towards her brother in public. It almost killed her inside and it was only the fact that they got to spend a few blissful moments together occasionally that kept her going and the fact that in the long run they would spend the rest of their lives together in happiness (ah bliss).  
  
Frank and Columbia were still in the garden; so Magenta sat down to get her thoughts in order. She thought very hard about her relationship with Riff. She wondered whether it indeed was worth the risk. She knew she cared for him a lot but if worse comes to worse she knew they would have to part. If they did indeed have to part she didn't think she'd be able to live again.  
  
On the other side of the castle, Riff was having the same thoughts. What to do if they could never see each other again. How would he survive?  
  
After awhile the thoughts became too much to bear and they needed to be in each other's arms again. They both jumped up at the same time and raced through the castle to reach each other. They were both drawn to the lab where they found each other in a distraught state.  
  
They were both crying and Magenta jumped into Riff's arms and they began to kiss feverishly.  
  
'Riff,' sobbed Magenta frantically, 'What's wrong with us? I had these horrible thoughts that we would have to part. I actually considered it, too! I don't want to lose you!'  
  
'Magenta, my dear sister,' replied Riff, 'I had the same thoughts, too. We're just having a tough time, that's all. Our love is too strong. You'll never lose me. Just as I'll never lose you! I love you Magenta and always will.'  
  
'I love you, too Riff,' cried Magenta, 'I'm so glad to have you as my big strong protective brother.' They held onto each other for a few more minutes.  
  
But suddenly just holding each other wasn't enough. They both agreed without words that they needed to feel each others bodies again.  
  
They kissed passionately for a long time before Magenta whispered, 'I need you now' And with that Riff pushed her up against the wall and they didn't bother to undress that they were so desperate to confirm their love. Riff carefully unbuttoned her dress and his pants soon followed.  
  
He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He slid inside her and then they began to move against each other. Magenta gasped so loud, that again, Riff had to muffle her cries by kissing her hard on the lips. They soon climaxed and stood gasping for air.  
  
'Whoah,' panted Magenta, 'That.was.amazing'  
  
'Yeah,' puffed Riff back, 'I can't believe I ever doubted our relationship'  
  
They heard the rattling sound of the lift approaching the lab. 


	3. Almost Uncovered

Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Magenta and Riff panicked and she almost cried out but Riff quietened her by putting his hand over her mouth and they quickly hid behind the tank in the centre of the room.  
  
'Frank,' said Columbia in her usual high-pitched voice, 'I had a great time today. Maybe we can do it again sometime,'  
  
'Uh yeah sure whatever,' replied Frank in a very uninterested and unenthusiastic voice.  
  
Magenta coughed from behind the tank. Her and Riff froze.  
  
Columbia whirled around, 'Did you hear something?'  
  
'Um.yeah maybe I dunno,'  
  
Columbia slowly edged towards the place where Magenta and Riff were hiding but was distracted by a loud knock at the door.  
  
'Maybe we should get that,' said Columbia, the sound forgotten.  
  
Magenta and Riff silently breathed a huge sigh of relief.  
  
'Ah yeah sure ok whatever,' said Frank.  
  
And off they went.  
  
'They've gone.' Said Magenta, heart racing at about a million miles an hour but slowly decreasing.  
  
'See how close we were?' said Riff, harshly, 'We have to be careful ok?'  
  
'Riff what's gotten into you?' asked Magenta, slightly hurt, 'You were just as desperate as I was a minute ago. What happened?'  
  
'I don't know,' he said, shocked himself as he snapped back into reality, 'I guess it was just the fear of getting caught that scared me.'  
  
Magenta reached her hand up to his face and stroked his cheek. He grabbed her hand and held it against his face. They stood there for a minute, leaning against each other. Their bodies were becoming heavier against each other as if they were in some strange dream. Just for one moment it seemed as though everything was perfect and they were together at last and would be so forever till the day they die. But it was as if they woke from a great dream and the harsh reality hit them that they were in Frank's castle, on a strange planet and they had to hide their love, passion and affection towards each other, from the rest of the world.  
  
Riff got up. 'Come on darling', he said, taking her hand, 'We should go. The master will be waiting.'  
  
Magenta took his hand back and without saying so much as a single word she walked morbidly with Riff towards the lift and down to the kitchen where they would prepare the evening's meal. 


	4. Visitors

Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter 4  
  
They had to let go hands as they made their way to the kitchen as to stop any suspicion going on. But as they were about to go into the kitchen, Frank called them into the dining room.  
  
'Magenta, Riff Raff,' he said, 'Come here for a moment. I'd like to introduce you to our new guests. This is Arwen, Bianca and Mim,'  
  
'Hey hows it goin' they all said.  
  
Arwen was extremely tall and had jet black hair that was dead straight and came halfway down her back. She had sparkling blue eyes and straight teeth. She loved to sing and had many musical talents. She had a dramatic air about her and had a very sick sense of humour. She loved punk rock music most but also like metal. She had a sensitive soul at heart. She was a more caring person and often felt herself feeling she had the need to please everyone.  
  
Bianca had dark brown hair cut into a 1920's bob. She was middle height but compared to her friends, was the shortest. She had brown puppy dog eyes that could persuade anyone to do anything she wanted which she found was a good asset to have. She had an impish looking smile, which always made you think she was up to no good. She had the most mature mind of all of them so people often went to her for advice and help.  
  
Mim was the tallest if them all. She had fluro pink hair with black streaks and looked rather morbid. She was interested in witchcraft and ghosts and dark, dark, dark magic. She had yellow contacts in that looked like cats eyes. You could tell by her outfit that she was into death metal. But those who knew her best knew that she had a kind soul.  
  
They were three teenage girls who loved to party. But they all had one thing in common. They loved a punk rock band called, 'Good Charlotte'  
  
Arwen and Bianca went to their concert and had the best time.  
  
All three of them were on a road trip and their minibus broke down. They needed to use the phone in the castle and their mobiles had no credit because of the constant smsing.  
  
They had been telling Frank about themselves before Riff and Magenta came down.  
  
'Hey dude thanks for the hospitality man,' said Bianca.  
  
'Yeah dude we like totally appreciate it. Thanks a lot,' said Arwen.  
  
Mim being her morbid self said only, 'Yeah thanks.' Magenta and Riff just stared at them until they finally muttered a soft , 'Yeah hi.' And then they walked off into the kitchen.  
  
Bianca, being her observant self, couldn't help noticing that something was troubling them. 


	5. Sprung

Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter 5 A/N: This has a bit of teenage stuff in it so please bare with us. It's to create a background for all the characters.  
  
The girls were shown to their room and they brought their luggage up from their car. Then they decided to do some snooping. Not a good idea.  
  
They sneaked down to the kitchen silently. But they heard voices and were drawn to them. Bianca peeped through the crack in the door to see Magenta and Riff hugging and crying.  
  
'Bianca this is wrong,' said Arwen.  
  
'I know but I have a feeling we need to help them,' she replied  
  
'Yeah' said Mim, 'I felt that evil presence within them as well.'  
  
They went on listening.  
  
'Riff what can we do?' sobbed Magenta, 'It's hopeless. There's no way we can be together.'  
  
'Magenta we just have to be strong,' said Riff, ' It'll be ok. We just have to hang on,'  
  
Magenta started to sob heavily  
  
'Shhh,' said Riff soothingly taking her tightly into his arms.  
  
'Dude we gotta help em,' said Bianca  
  
'Yeah' said Arwen, 'I can't stand seeing them like this.'  
  
'Yeah I totally agree,' said Mim  
  
'For once, she's being normal,' said Bianca.  
  
'Oh your so funny,' replied Mim.  
  
'Guys stop bickering,' said Arwen, 'There's more important things to worry about right now,'  
  
They heard Magenta and Riff approaching the door where they were standing and quickly ran round the corner to hide.  
  
'Shhh' said Bianca as they walked past.  
  
Once they had passed, the girls decided to head up to their room and try to forget about what they had just heard for a while.  
  
'Hey guys look at this,' said Arwen, 'What a weird tv,'  
  
'I wonder if it has cable,' said Bianca.  
  
'Hey turn it on and see if you can find MTV,' said Mim, ' It's the heavy metal lever, I think,'  
  
Arwen flicked the switch only to see none other than Frank and Columbia going at it in a very compromising position.  
  
'Oh.my.god,' said Bianca in shock.  
  
'Argghhh!' screamed Arwen running away from the screen, 'Dude turn it off!'  
  
The only one brave enough to turn it off was Mim who just marched over and kicked it.  
  
'Hey that worked,' said Arwen, 'When in doubt, always hit something,'  
  
'Or kick,' Bianca piped up.  
  
'Either way,' said Mim. 


	6. Magenta tells all

Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter 6  
  
During dinner everyone was making kind conversation. Nothing really important was being said.until.  
  
Frank said to Riff, 'Can you please go and get another bottle of wine from the cellar?'  
  
Riff replied, 'Yes master.' And off he went.  
  
About 10 minutes later, Frank was getting impatient.  
  
'Magenta,' he said, ' Can you please tell your brother that he's taking too long.'  
  
Arwen, Bianca and Mim all gasped at once.  
  
'Is there a problem?' asked Frank politely (if that's possible).  
  
'Uh.' stuttered Bianca, 'N-no, no. We were just.'  
  
'Just uh.'said Arwen, 'We were just. so. overthrown by your hospitality and.we.felt that maybe we should help out!'  
  
Mim kicked her under the table, 'Shut up!' she muttered under her breath.  
  
'Oh no, that won't be necessary,' said Frank, flattered.  
  
'Well,' said Bianca, 'I guess we should be going now.'  
  
They all thanked Frank for a wonderful dinner and made their way up to their room.  
  
Once they were there, they locked and bolted the door.  
  
'Dude, they said brother right?' said Arwen.  
  
'Ooh, yeah,' said Bianca, 'So that's why they can't see each other.'  
  
'Don't you think it's a bit gross?' said Mim.  
  
'But they're in love,' said Arwen, 'I think that people should just accept that. I mean look at how sad they are now. If people would just let them be, then they wouldn't be living their lives in misery!'  
  
'Yeah,' Bianca and Mim agreed.  
  
So after about half an hour, Magenta was in the dining room by herself so the girls decided to approach her.  
  
'Um.' said Bianca, 'Magenta?'  
  
'Yes?' she replied depressively.  
  
'Well don't be angry but..'started Arwen, ' We overheard you and Riff Raff talking this afternoon in the kitchen and we. well.'  
  
'You love him, don't you?' said Bianca.  
  
Magenta sighed, 'Yes I'm in love with him. And I can't be with him because if anyone finds out, we'll be locked up for the rest of our lives...separately. You see, we're all from another planet. We're here because our master wants to build a muscle man. We're come from the planet, Tran Sexual, in the galaxy of Transylvania. We're allowed to do anything while we're home, but while we're here, in this castle, where we've been since we were little kids serving Frank, we can't let anyone know our secret. Riff and I have always been in love. We understand each other like no one else ever could. I can't live without him, and him without me. I can't breathe without him. Every moment we're apart it feels like my insides are withering and dying. Every waking moment I spend with him, I feel so alive and happy. He makes me feel like my life is worth living. But we have to live in this eternal depression because the thought of being away from him haunts me in my sleep. I don't think I'd survive one day without going mad.'  
  
'Wow,' was all Bianca could say. Except for, 'I'm so jealous. I mean not of all that depression but the fact that you have a relationship that deep and pure.'  
  
'That's such a sad story. But a beautiful story,' said Arwen, ' You two have stuck together through everything and your love has always been strong enough to beat it. I admire you people. And I for one would really like to help you.'  
  
'Me too,' said Bianca.  
  
'And me,' said Mim.  
  
Suddenly Riff entered the room. He kept his distance form Magenta. She walked over to him and the girls went all googly eyed.  
  
'Don't worry darling,' Magenta said to him, taking his hand, 'They know,' 


	7. Plans take action!

Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Riff looked shocked. He almost fainted. Magenta grabbed him in time and got him balanced.  
  
'How.how.we were so careful.' he stammered, ' How could they know? What's going to happen now?'  
  
'Ok to answer your first question,' said Bianca, 'We heard you two talkin but didn't know you were bro n sis.'  
  
'Yeah,' said Arwen, 'And we probably wouldn't have found out if Frank hadn't said anything.'  
  
'And to answer your second question,' Mim said coolly, 'Nothing is gonna happen cause we're gonna help you,'  
  
'Yeah,' said Bianca, 'Your story touched our heart and we couldn't stand to see you two so miserable.'  
  
'R.really?' said Riff, 'So you're not gonna tell?'  
  
'As if we would,' Arwen said sympathetically, 'We all wanna have relationships like yours. It's an unconditional love.'  
  
Riff still wasn't convinced and said anxiously, 'I need some time to think about this.' And stormed off to the cellar to be alone.  
  
Magenta cried out, 'RIFF!' after him but he never even looked back.  
  
'Oh shit,' said Bianca as she rushed to give Magenta a hug, 'It'll be ok.'  
  
'I hope so,' Magenta sobbed quietly, 'I really do. Maybe I should go and talk to him.'  
  
Magenta walked off and then Mim had an idea.  
  
'Guys,' she said, 'Hello? Cellar? Them? Alone? You thinking what I'm thinking?'  
  
'Ooh yeah,' said Arwen in a dirty way.  
  
'Yeah that's because we have really dirty minds.' Said Bianca.  
  
'No, it's romantic,' said Arwen, 'Doing it in a cellar.'  
  
'Riiiight,' said Mim, 'Romantic.'  
  
'Try raunchy,' Said Bianca, 'Not to mention uncomfortable, though,'  
  
'Those two could do it underwater,' said Arwen, 'C'mon we should be quick.'  
  
So they quickly ran down to the cellar, following the path that Riff and Magenta took.  
  
The door was slightly open so Bianca slammed it shut and bolted it.  
  
'HEY,' yelled Riff in frustration, 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!'  
  
The girls sniggered devilishly and walked off, quite pleased with themselves, Riff's yells in the background. 


	8. A lil more luvin!

Forbidden Love Disclaimer: We forgot to add this but we don't own this: it's only for our amusement and hopefully some others...lol :) Just warning you oki?  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Magenta and Riff were both banging on the door to get out. But no one came to their cries. Eventually they just gave up.  
  
Magenta finally broke the silence by saying, 'Riff, we need to talk.'  
  
Riff replied, 'Magenta I don't trust these girls. They don't seem very trustworthy.'  
  
'Riff,' said Magenta, 'You haven't actually talked to them. They're very nice girls with whom you can pour your heart out to you. They're extremely understanding. They can't stand to see us so upset and they want to help us. I think, now, we need us much help as we can get. Unlike Frank's previous with whom we've had to hide everything. It's just nice to know someone cares,'  
  
'I'm still not convinced,' said Riff, 'They might tell. Then what would happen to us? I can't live without you Magenta. I can't breathe without you.'  
  
'I know I feel the same,' replied Magenta, 'But I know that they won't say anything. You have my honest word. I can feel it.'  
  
'Ok then,' said Riff, 'I believe you. I'm sorry I doubted you. I also have a feeling that these girls may hold the key to our eternal happiness.'  
  
'It's ok Riff,' said Magenta stroking his face.  
  
Riff took her into his arms, 'Well we're stuck here for the time being so...'  
  
She got the picture and before he could finish, she began attacking him with her mouth. He responded just as eagerly. They slowly made their way down to the floor and slowly undressed each other, their desire growing.  
  
Riff kissed her breasts, then her stomach and slowly made his way lower. She moaned in pleasure. She so desperately wanted him to find her spot and was in agony. When his lips found her, she couldn't help but let out a scream. He made his way back up her body and his lips met hers once more. He had to wait a moment for Magenta to recover before he could do any more. Once she had, he carefully entered into her body. She moaned with pleasure and he also gasped at this feeling. They fell into the age-old rhythm they knew so much about.  
  
They both reached a violent climax almost simultaneously and Magenta would've been thrown back if it wasn't for her brother's tight embrace.  
  
They both collapsed against the floor, drenched in sweat, exhausted but with a strange sense of closure.  
  
Once Magenta had recovered she mumbled, 'Thank you. You have no idea how much I needed that, and neither did I,'  
  
'I do know Magenta my darling, I really do, for I had the same longing.'  
  
They lay together in each other's embrace for a while.  
  
Magenta suddenly broke the silence (again) 'Riff,' she said.  
  
'Yes my love,' he replied.  
  
'The only thing that keeps me alive and able to make it through each day is the fact that, one day, we'll end up together.'  
  
'Oh Magenta, believe me,' said Riff, 'I feel the same way. I count the days till we can finally end up in each others arms without hiding, forever.'  
  
Suddenly, there was a bang on the door.  
  
'Oi,' said Arwen, 'You guys alright in there?'  
  
'Ah yeah,' said Magenta sleepily, 'Um can you guys let us out in a sec please?'  
  
'Oh yeah sorry bout that,' said Bianca.  
  
Riff and Magenta got dressed and then the girls let them out.  
  
'Sorry again man,' said Mim, 'We didn't know you were in there,'  
  
'Much,' muttered Arwen.  
  
'What was that?' asked Riff suspiciously.  
  
'Oh. nothing,' said Bianca sweetly.  
  
And the girls ran off snickering. 


	9. Frank's Revenge sorta

Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Riff and Magenta made their way up to their room. It was late so Magenta thought she'd better go take a shower while Riff read in bed.  
  
She was on her way down when Frank stepped out in front of her, obviously drunk which meant that he wouldn't remember one word of it the next day. He was an angry drunk so the slightest thing wrong would put him off.  
  
Magenta was supposed to go into town for Frank to pick up supplies for his creation but didn't get the chance to. Frank was outraged, as he wanted to start working on his creation ASAP but now he couldn't till next week. Frank had only just found out about that then so was really pissed.  
  
Frank approached her.  
  
'What do you want Frank?' she asked anxiously.  
  
'Oh I think you know very well what I want,' he said, 'I want my supplies for the lab which you were supposed to pick up today, WEREN'T YOU!!?'  
  
'Uh. uh,' stammered Magenta, trying to think of an excuse. The supplies! She'd forgotten them! What could she do? He'd kill her. Oh if only Riff was here.  
  
'ANSWER ME!' Frank bellowed. By now his yells were loud enough to reach the other side of the castle.  
  
Frank took a swing at her and his fist connected with her cheek and her jaw cracked with a loud whack. She cried out in pain. He hit her again and again.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the bedroom, Riff heard her cries and went running in a frantic frenzy.  
  
Frank was hitting her repeatedly when Riff arrived. Magenta's vision was blurred with blood. She was covered in bruises and freshly made grazes that made themselves comfortable across her pale-fleshed body.  
  
Riff couldn't believe the state that her body was in after Frank had expressed his anger across her gentle soul. The look in Riff's eyes spawned anger. The reaping hate seethed within his soul. He could've killed Frank just there but thought better of it.  
  
Frank struck Magenta once more and that last hit Riff saw and then all possible hate and darkness of betrayal washed over him like an ice-cold bucket of salted water. Riff's blood began to boil like a pot of hot water.  
  
Marching towards Frank with all his hell bent rage he saw Frank look him into the cold core of his eyes.  
  
Frank stared helplessly glued to spot in which he stood where he continually struck Magenta. The cold in Riff's eyes bored into Frank's helpless, empty soul. Nothing could have described this, not even a million cold-hearted words. Frank decided that it was the time to flee in pure fear. 


	10. Picking up the Pieces

Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Riff carefully picked his beloved up off the floor and cradled her in his. She sobbed into his arms.  
  
'Don't worry, babe,' he said, 'It's all over. I'll look after you now. It's going to be alright'  
  
Mim, Bianca and Arwen who had ran at the sound of her cries, rushed to see what was wrong. When they saw her blood covered body, they panicked. They ran over to see if they could help.  
  
'DUDE WHAT HAPPENED!?' yelled Mim.  
  
Arwen was crying and Bianca was trying to comfort her as she was so shocked but then again, Bianca was no better.  
  
'Guys it's ok,' said Riff, 'I've got it under control just go please. Go now. You can't help.'  
  
And so they turned and left, without a word, feeling very distraught.  
  
'Come on darling,' said Riff, 'Let's get you to bed and I'll clean you up ok?'  
  
And he carried her up to their room and laid he upon the bed. He went to get a warm cloth and some warm soapy water so he could wash her face. When he returned, she was curled up in a ball and shaking on the bed. He took her into his arms and held her tightly.  
  
'Magenta honey, honey, Shh, don't cry,' he said, 'I won't let him hurt you again. I'm just so angry I didn't get to you sooner.'  
  
She stopped shaking and just lay in his arms as he sponged her free of blood. She felt safe with her brother there next to her and it was soothing the way he sponged her off.  
  
Riff climbed into bed and held her. She felt warm and content but couldn't say anything because she was still traumatised and paralysed with shock and besides, her jaw felt like it was on fire.  
  
After what seemed like hours, she finally drifted off to sleep, clinging on to Riff for dear life.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the girl's bedroom, Arwen was still distraught and Bianca was in shock. Mim was deep in thought, thinking about what and who did that to her.  
  
Finally, Bianca spoke up, 'What do you think happened?' Mim replied sombrely, 'Well obviously someone beat her up.'  
  
'Geez sorry,' said Bianca.  
  
Arwen was still crying heavily and couldn't get the site of Magenta's beaten up body out of her head.  
  
'Well Riff wasn't very nice was he?' said Mim  
  
'Well I mean his loved one was just brutally beaten up I mean you can't blame him for being a little upset. Geez Mim be a little more supportive!' snapped Bianca.  
  
Then everything went silent and they all just sort of drifted off to sleep with the sound of Arwen's silent sobs in the background. 


	11. Washing away the pain

Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter 11  
  
A/N: Disclaimer in chapter 8 peoples. Please don't hurt us!! And for you people out there who are sick of Frank bashing, we were just trying to come up with a reason why Riff and Magenta hate him so much. And we can bash him if we want, coz it's our fic. So there.  
  
The next morning, Magenta woke up in Riff's arms with a strong feeling of security. As he woke up, she kissed him softly on the cheek. He smiled down at her, 'How are you feeling my dear sister?' he whispered soothingly.  
  
'Sore,' she replied, 'But much better now that I'm here with you.'  
  
'That's good,' replied Riff, 'Well I don't think that Frank will want to hurt you again so why don't you take a shower while I get you some breakfast?'  
  
'Ok,' said Magenta, 'But not just yet,' and she nestled closer to him. Riff stroked her hair gently.  
  
As they were lying there together, Riff felt a pang of guilt in his stomach and he said sadly, 'I'm sorry I let this happen to you, my love.'  
  
'It wasn't your fault, Riff.' She replied, 'There was nothing you could do to stop him. He'll get what he deserves one day. Anyway, I think I'll have that shower now.' She looked at him with an innocent expression, 'Join me?'  
  
He looked shocked, 'What!' he cried, 'You've just been assaulted to near death and you want to-.'  
  
'Riff,' Magenta interrupted, 'I can't stand feeling numb anymore. It's driving me insane. I need to feel alive again.'  
  
'Are you sure?' asked Riff.  
  
'Positive.' She gave him a soft, lingering kiss. Riff knew then that he couldn't resist her. She got out of bed and led him to the bathroom. They slipped inside the room and locked the door.  
  
Riff kissed her softly so as not to hurt her as she was still in a considerable amount of pain. Riff then turned the shower on lightly so the water pressure wouldn't hurt her. As the water warmed up, they undressed each other. Magenta thought how gentle Riff's touch was, unlike Frank's. She was glad she had him to take care of her and supply her with the loving that she needs.  
  
They climbed under the spray together and as the water was washing over them, it was as though the pain and hurt was washed away with the blood. They kissed once again. It soon grew more passionate and soon enough, they weren't able to keep their hands off each other. Riff carefully lifted her up and held her against the tiles of the shower wall. Being mindful of her bruises, he ran his hands all over her body. Riff obviously hit a sore spot and Magenta cringed. Riff knew what he had done and bent down and kissed her wound better.  
  
She moaned softly and Riff moved his lips back up to hers. Riff carefully entered Magenta and she hooked her legs around him. They moved slowly, being careful of Magenta's injuries. They climaxed almost simultaneously. She clenched around him, causing him to explode into her. Riff held her tightly so she wouldn't be put in any pain but he was also careful not to touch any bruises.  
  
After the effects of the orgasm wore off, they kissed once more and washed each other off. They got out of the shower and grabbed their bathrobes that were hanging in the bathroom (thank goodness).  
  
Riff lead Magenta back to their room. Once they were inside, he wrapped her in a warm hug and asked, 'How do you feel now?'  
  
Magenta smiled up at him, 'Much better,' she said warmly, 'And it's all thanks to you.'  
  
They kissed gently once more and then got dressed.and then went to work, spoiling a perfect morning. 


	12. Eddie's return!

Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter 12 Magenta made her way down to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast meal. Same old schedule every day. Waiting on people hand and foot. 'Life's pretty dull being a domestic,' she thought to herself. So Magenta limped into the kitchen thinking maybe that canoodle in the shower wasn't such a good idea. But this morning, breakfast was different, because there, sitting between Columbia and Bianca, was Eddie. Magenta could hardly believe her eyes. 'Eddie!' she cried, running over to him, 'Wow! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in so long!' Eddie scooped her into a big tight hug. Columbia cringed with jealousy. 'Wow Magenta,' he said, amazed, 'You look beautiful. How long has it been? I haven't seen you since you were barely a teenager. How beautiful you've become!' Magenta blushed, 'Well thank you Eddie!' she said, smiling, 'You've scrubbed up pretty well too!' It was then that Magenta cringed. Eddie was always a rough hugger and in her current situation, well, it hurt. 'Hey, what's wrong Mags?' he asked, concerned. He then noticed her bruised face, 'OH MY GOD MAGENTA WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!' 'Eddie please it's nothing.' She pleaded, 'Please just forget it.' 'I will not forget this!' said Eddie firmly, 'Now please tell me what happened. No one hurts my Mags!' 'I, I can't' she sighed. 'TELL ME!' demanded Eddie. 'Fine,' said Magenta, 'But please don't do anything irrational.' She explained to him and you could see Eddie's face fume up with hatred. 'Where is he?' Eddie asked, his anger rising with every second passing. 'Eddie please,' she begged. 'Just, where is he? Please tell me or I'll just go looking for him.' 'He's.I dunno where he is. He's probably in bed.' So Eddie marched up and out of the room. Magenta cried out in a mixture of pain and fear. It was as though there was a psychic connection between her and her brother, Riff appeared out of nowhere in the kitchen. 'Magenta what's wrong?' he asked, worried, scooping her into a hug. But Magenta was too distraught to speak so Arwen explained. 'Riff,' she explained, 'Eddie's here!' 'EDDIE!' cried Riff, amazed. 'Yes. And he found Magenta's bruises and demanded her to explain and now he's gone off to kill Frank and Frank won't like that at all.' 'Oh shit!' said Riff in a very concerned voice and he too ran off to find Eddie. Bianca went over to Magenta and hugged her. That triggered everyone else to walk over and do the same. Arwen, Columbia, even Mim! 'Thanks guys!' said Magenta, appreciatively, but no one's hugs were like Riff's though. Then again, by some force, Riff appeared. But this time, he had bad news. 'Magenta,' he said, 'I'm afraid I have some bad news for you. Magenta swallowed nervously. She feared the worst. 'Well,' started Riff, 'Eddie found Frank and unfortunately, Frank was in a foul mood. And you know how he's got this "creation"? Well, he got this brainstorm on the spot. To split Eddie's brain for it! So...' he trailed off. 'SO WHAT!?' cried Magenta, desperately. 'He's locked him in deep freeze.' Magenta sobbed loudly. Riff ran over to her side and she sobbed into him, feeling slightly comforted. Well, everyone was looking awfully puzzled. Riff sighed, 'I guess I should explain,' he said, 'You see our "master" is planning to create life. He normally just gets bored of his experiments, but this time, he's pretty enthusiastic. He needed someone to split a brain with, so he chose Eddie. Now Eddie's locked in deep freeze, for as long as Frank feels. This could be forever.' There was a stunned silence, except for Magenta's quiet sobs. Bianca then broke the silence, 'Shit.' She said in a very concerned tone of voice. 'Well what do we do then?' asked Mim, 'Is there anything we can do?' Riff thought for a moment and a smile came across his face, 'You know, there just might,' he said, 'Here's the plan.' He began. His plan installed hope back into Magenta's life. The mood was cheerful, at last. Not a face was frowning all day, none that is, except Frank. He couldn't understand why everyone was so happy. His aim was to make people sad.it didn't work! A/N: SUCKED IN FRANK!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Problems Resolved!

Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter 13  
  
At dinner, Frank announced that his annual Transylvanian convention would be held in a months time and that would be the day that his creature was destined to be born.  
  
Everyone shared a look of worry, but thankfully Frank didn't notice. He was too happy with himself. No one saw why. He knew inside that he didn't do any of the work. Riff did. But he wasn't proud. He hated Frank's creation and it wasn't even born yet.  
  
Bianca and Mim were still at each other's throats, not having got over the fight the previous night. They kept arguing over the stupidest things.  
  
'Excuse me, Bianca,' said Mim, coldly, 'Can you please pass the salt?'  
  
'Oh get it yourself,' snapped Bianca.  
  
'I don't wanna!' Mim snapped back.  
  
'Well why not then?' Bianca seethed.  
  
'Because I asked you to!' said Mim flatly  
  
'Yeah but that doesn't answer my question though does it?!'  
  
'Well maybe I don't have to tell you everything!'  
  
Arwen, bearing in mind that when Mim gets angry, things fly around, was trying to break it up before it got physical.  
  
Riff and Magenta tried to help too. Riff had Mim by the arms and Magenta had Bianca around the waist, having a little trouble keeping her back.  
  
Arwen couldn't stand it anymore; She just seethed up inside and yelled out, 'GUYS JUST STOP IT OK, YOU'RE BEING TOTALLY IMMATURE!'  
  
Then the struggling stopped. Magenta and Riff slowly let go of the girls, just in case they started up again. Bianca slowly walked over to Mim and everyone drew in a deep breath. They weren't sure whether she'd punch her straight in the nose or not.  
  
Bianca slowly held her arms out to Mim and they hugged. 'Hey sorry dude,' said Bianca.  
  
'Yeah, me too.' Said Mim. And all was forgiven.  
Riff and Magenta had finished for the night Frank was being unusually nice for a change (A/N: Hmm I wonder why?), so they had some time on their hands (A/N: It's not what you think!) They made their way up to their room. Magenta was limping a bit so Riff put one arm around her shoulder and one behind he knees and lifted her up. Magenta wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Riff looked her solemnly in the eyes, 'I love you Magenta, you know that?'  
  
'Of course I know that Riff.' Magenta said, gazing into his eyes with love.  
  
'I know you know,' Riff said, 'I just like to remind you that's all.'  
  
Magenta reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. He smiled warmly at her. They got into their bed and Magenta nestled into Riff. She felt warm and safe in there. He gently stroked her hair. She loved it when he did that. They lay there talking for hours. They always found time to talk. Magenta loved the sound of her brother's soothing voice. With each word it brought her one step closer to recovery.  
  
They both fell asleep peacefully. For a while.  
  
Magenta had this horrible nightmare that Riff was locked in the freezer instead of Eddie and then Magenta tried to break him out and Frank killed him.  
  
Magenta woke with a start. Was that a just a nightmare? She sure hoped so! She turned around to see her brother sleeping peacefully. She breathed a huge sigh of relief. She started having evil thoughts. What if it really was Riff in the freezer instead of Eddie and she thought of the possibility of Riff dead. What would she do? How would she survive? Life without her brother would be horrific. The mere thought of it was terrifying.  
  
But Magenta didn't want to spoil a good day with these evil thoughts. She just settled back down into Riff's arms and even in his sleep, he tightened his grip around her body and she drifted off into a beautiful slumber. 


	14. The Unconventional Convention!

Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter 14  
  
A/N: Sorry plot bunnies wouldn't leave us alone! More teenage crap. Leave our Mary Sues alone!  
  
The month leading up to the convention was pretty uneventful.  
  
It was the night of the convention. The girls were just staying that night to help Riff and Magenta with their "plan". Their minibus had finally been fixed. Dude it was screwed up like you'd not believe. They were a little sad. They'd made great friends with Magenta and Riff and it would be a sad farewell.  
  
They thought they'd made their last night memorable so they volunteered to be the entertainment for the evening. They dressed to suit their personalities.  
  
Bianca dressed up in a 1920's black, silk, knee-length flapper dress but without tassels. (A/N: Yuk! No offence! The tassels I mean!) It had sequins around the top, on the hems and on the straps. There was a sequin strip round her head. She wore black chorus shoes. Basically an extra on 'Chicago' in the clubs is what she resembles. Her dress had a high split up to her hips. She had a sequined choker round her neck, black fishnets and sequined garters.  
  
Arwen went for the more seductive punk rocker approach. She had a short black miniskirt with a sparkling red flowy top and a loose black tie. She wore black leather, knee high boots. Around her neck she wore spiked choker dog collar type thing. She accessorised with black fishnets.  
  
Mim went for the medieval approach. She had a medieval, blood red gown with flowing sleeves. It was floor length, trimmed with lace. She had knee high black, lace up leather boots.  
  
After most of the guests had arrived and gathered in the ballroom, they made their entrance. Bianca had an instrumental CD of Chicago, amongst others, so they decided to perform 'All That Jazz' for the Trannies. They walked slowly in, to the beat of the music. Mim sat down at the piano and began to play along with the CD backing. Bianca began to sing, 'Come on babe why don't we paint the town, and all that jazz?'  
  
The Arwen sung, 'I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down, and all that jazz.'  
  
The song continued on and as the music sped up, so did their dancing. They made a spectacular ending. They both ended in the splits after a really complicated dance sequence.  
  
The ballroom erupted with cheers, the Trannies screaming for more. The girls were beat but they managed to get up. They took a bow and the noise increased. They decided to sing something a bit more modern. (A/N: Three guesses what!)  
  
Riff and Columbia (A/N: Hidden talents) knew that this was their cue to come in. Riff made his way in and sat down at the drum kit that was on the stage. Columbia picked up the bass that was sitting by the side of the stage. Mim got out her electric guitar.  
  
Bianca began to sing the first chorus of 'My Bloody Valentine' by Good Charlotte (A/N: Told ya!) 'Oh my love. Please don't cry. I washed my bloody hands and will start a new life,' Then the guitar and drums began to rock. Arwen sung the second verse, 'There was police and flashing lights. The rain came down so hard that night.' (Etc.)  
  
As they were singing, the Trannies were moshing it up. After they'd finished a feeling of foreboding cam over them. They looked at each other and shared a worried look. But they shook it off.  
  
Riff and Magenta went upstairs to finish some chores before the rest of the Trannies arrived. Riff noticed Magenta was looking worried and nervous. The "plan" was to take place tonight and she was worried. 'Don't worry Magenta, my love,' he said, reassuringly, 'It'll be all right. Trust me.'  
  
'But Riff,' she said, worried, 'What if something goes wrong?'  
  
'It won't. Everything will be absolutely perfect.' Riff said warmly.  
  
He took her into his arms and they got into the lift. The lift made its way down. Magenta got an idea. When the lift was in between levels, she stopped it. Riff got the idea. They did their Transylvanian sign and then one thing led to another. When they'd finished, Magenta leant onto Riff in exhaustion. When they had regained their energy, they kissed softly, once again. Riff pushed Magenta's hair back off her face and he whispered to her, 'Everything will be perfect' once again. They started the lift up again. The girls were positioned at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
'So what have you to been up to?' asked Mim slyly.  
  
Magenta and Riff blushed.  
  
'I wonder.' Said Bianca sarcastically.  
  
They blushed even more.  
  
'Oh look how cute. We're embarrassing them!' said Arwen.  
  
The Trannies were all there by now and the party was well and truly underway. But then came a knock at the door.  
  
DADADADA! (I WONDA WHO IT IS) **LOOX ROUND ON ALL 4S** 


	15. THE TIME WARP!

Chapter 15. A look of shock came over Riff, Magenta and the girls. 'Who could that be?' asked Bianca.  
  
'Riff be careful' said Magenta, running up to the banister on the stairs. She couldn't watch.  
  
Riff carefully edged towards the door and opened it carefully. He saw two earthlings standing there. Barely in their twenties. The girl was a short, blonde little bimbo. She had a high-pitched voice. The guy was a tall, geeky looking guy with glasses.  
  
Riff stared at them for a moment and then said, 'Hello.' In a surly voice.  
  
The guy held out his hand to Riff as he said, 'Hi. My name's Brad Majors.' Riff denied the handshake. Brad continued, 'And this is my fiancée Janet Weiss.'  
  
'Fiancé?' Riff thought to himself, 'They're how old exactly?'  
  
'I was wondering, you see, our car broke down a few miles up the road. Do you have a phone we might use?' he continued.  
  
'Yes' said Riff, 'I think perhaps you better both, come inside.' And he led them in.  
  
Janet said in her bimbo voice, 'You're too kind' and shot a glare at Brad.  
  
'This way.' Said Riff. Magenta was still on the staircase but she saw that they were harmless and thought it'd be funny to have a joke and freak them out.  
  
'Are, are you having a party?' asked Janet.  
  
'Duh' muttered Arwen under her breath. Janet didn't notice. But Magenta did and she had to try and muffle laughs. They still hadn't noticed she was there.  
  
'You've arrived on a rather special night' said Riff, 'It's one of the masters affairs.'  
  
'Oh' said Janet in an airhead tone, 'Lucky him'  
  
Magenta cried out, 'YOU'RE LUCKY, HE'S LUCKY, I'M LUCKY WE'RE ALL LUCKY!' and slid down the banister. She laughed evilly.  
  
Then the clock chimed. Brad and especially Janet looked rather frightened.  
  
Riff and Magenta started dancing around together. The girls followed suit.  
  
Riff started singing, 'It's astounding. Time is fleeting. Madness, takes its toll. But listen closely.'  
  
And then Magenta cried out, 'NOT FOR VERY MUCH LONGER.'  
  
'I've got to keep control!' Riff continued.  
  
'Nah' muttered the girls to each other.  
  
'I REMEMBER' screeched Riff in his crazy voice, 'DOING THE TIME WARP! Drinking, THOSE MOMENTS WHEN!' THE BLACKNESS WOULD HIT ME. AND THE VOIDS WOULD BE CALLING!'  
  
The girls ran backwards into the ballroom, laughing at Brad and Janet. Riff and Magenta pushed Brad and Janet into the ballroom, against their will.  
  
'LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN.' Sung all the Trannies with Riff and Magenta.  
  
And so the song went on, Janet fainting twice. Magenta watched her brother dancing and noticed how good he was at the dance. She couldn't wait to get home. To dance with her brother once more. With her people.  
  
The girls were leaning over the railings, with water pistols aimed at Brad and Janet. They found it quite funny, their reactions every time something weird happened. Quite stupid things they were.  
  
The Trannies, Riff and Magenta all collapsed on the floor. 


	16. Frank Makes an Appearance

Chapter 16  
  
Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN THESE FRIGGIN CHARACTERS k im ova it. Full disclaimer in chap 8 because we kinda forgot to put it in chapter 1, and 2, and 3. and you get the point. We changed chap 15 a bit so you know.  
  
Janet nudged Brad in the ribs, 'Say something' she whispered harshly.  
  
Brad smiled, nervously, 'Say,' the Trannies sat up sharply, 'Do any of you guys know how to Madison?' they looked a little confused. They walked at Brad and Janet, their eyes hungry.  
  
Janet panicked, 'Brad please, let's get out of here' Her and Brad started backing away out the door.  
  
'For god's sake keep a grip on yourself Janet' said Brad, slightly annoyed.  
  
'But it seems so unhealthy here'  
  
'It's just a party, Janet'  
  
'Well I wanna go' she complained.  
  
'We can't go anywhere till I get to a phone' Brad snapped.  
  
'Well ask the butler or something'  
  
'Just a moment Janet we don't want to interfere with their celebrations.'  
  
The girls snickered as Brad and Janet passed them on the balcony.  
  
'This isn't the Junior Chamber of Commerce, Brad.' Janet argued.  
  
More snickers.  
  
'They're probably foreigners with ways different to our own. They may do some more.folk dancing.'(A/N: Great comeback Brad)  
  
That didn't convince her 'Look, I'm cold, I'm wet and I'm just plain scared' she whinged. They didn't notice the elevator coming down behind them.  
  
'I'm here, there's nothing to worry about.'  
  
Janet whirled around. She let out a piercing scream. Then she collapsed against the elevator shaft.  
  
In the elevator was Frank N Furter, done up in his Transylvanian attire, cape and all. He began to sing 'Sweet Transvestite.' Halfway through he ripped off his cloak to reveal a corset, underwear, stockings and garters.  
  
The girls lined up with the rest of the Trannies, Arwen and Bianca standing next to Riff and Magenta and Mim on the other side next to Columbia.  
  
'How do you do, I see you've met my, faithful.handyman' sung Frank.  
  
When Riff, Magenta (much to their disgust) and Columbia followed Frank onto the stage, the girls went and sat on the stairs, shooting dirties at Frank. He was too busy showing off to notice.  
  
Frank got back into the lift, 'So, come up to the lab. And see what's on the slab. I see you shiver with.antici.pation. But maybe the rain, is really to blame. So I'll remove the cause.but not.the symptom. And up the elevator went. 


End file.
